A Twisted Love Story
by SELLA-N-BELLA
Summary: Stella arrives Edward falls for her. Bella arrives Edward falls for her. Jacob falls for Stella, and Stella falls for Edward. Can it get anymore complicated?Yes. Bella falls for Edward. Who ends up with who? Who ends up with no one? Read to find out. H/V.
1. Chapter 1

Edward

I walked into the cafeteria to find yet another new comer. Her arrival has been anticipated for months. Stella, daughter of the only secret agent in Forks. Mr. Ben Mandy. I just walked in and sat at my table with Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

Edward, "Alice so what's the weather like tomorrow?"

Alice, "Not bad, cloudy but not a drop of rain in sight".

Edward, "Perfect"

I began my daily scan of the minds of those petty humans to see if any of them suspected us. When I stopped on Stella, I was taken by suprise. I couldn't read her mind. It was like there was a giant brick wall so strong that it could withstand my super strength. Then I heard one of the people sitting at her table say, "Edward Cullen is looking at you."

Stella, "Who's he?"

"He's is so super hot, but he doesn't date. Very full of himself if I may say so myself."

She turned around and stared at me and I stared back. She was oh so intriguing. She blushed and quickly turned away. I hope I wasn't falling for her. I had to know more about her. Not because of anything passionate or nothing, just because I want, no I need to know what she's thinking.

Stella

Edward Cullen. He was pale, muscular, and unhumanly smart. All summed up. He was a vampire. I was so okay with that. I mean I'm no vampire though I have naturally born super-speed, but I use that to help dad catch runaway criminals. I would give anything to be a vampire. After lunch I caught him glimpsing at me again. Wonderful an admirer. I decided to skip the rest of classes and go to sit in my car. I'm sure I could convince dad to call me out sick.

I opened the door to my yellow porche and turned on my favorite Debussy CD. That was weird. There was a silver volvo in the parking spot right across from me that definitely wasn't there before. Oh Great! It was good ol' Edward. This guy was definitely stalking me.

Edward

After lunch I followed Stella to see what class she had next only to find that she wasn't planning on going to her classes. So she was a skipper. So irresponsible. No matter I like bad girls.

She walked to her car. A Porsche!! Alice was going to be so jealous. I hopped into my Volvo and pulled up in a spot right across from hers. I could see that she recognized me so no more hide-and-seek. I got out of my car and slid all too gracefully into the passenger seat. She sat there unmoving, and then when she looked at me she smiled a smile that sent my head swooping. But that was not the only thing that had my head swooping. Her scent. Her blood was so strong. My nostrils felt like the were on fire!!!!! She flipped her hair and I had to move closer to the window because I almost wanted to pounce on her and take a swipe for her neck. She must have known what she was doing to me because she flipped her hair again.

All too casually she said, "What's Up."

Edward, "Well that depends. I've been following you all afternoon and I still don't know one thing about you".

Stella, "Well, Well. Yes your stalking is quite excellent I must say. You have a _taste _for the good stuf don't you?"

She definitely knew what she was doing. Though I am a little worried about how she put an extra emphasis on taste.

Edward, "Look I am not the kind of guy you want to be messing with. I'm dangerous." She seemed to have a smirk on her face.

Stella, "Oh really, how dangerous could a vampire be?" What???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward very deadly, "How did you know?"

Bloody Hell!!!!!!I guess I scared her because she ran out of the car at a speed even a vampire couldn't reach. Good she needs to learn what she's messing with. What was she?

Stella

Holy Cow!! He is such a volatile thing. I say one thing and then he acts like he's about to slit my throat. Geez I thought that if he knew that I knew, then if we were ever to get close there would be no secrets. I ran straight into the forest. I turned around only to find him close behind. I've never met anyone who could even get in such a range tryng to chase me. Impressive, but not as fast as me. Oh I love the way his muscles flex when he runs. Finally I decided to stop because I felt bad for the poor guy. I sat down under a tree, smelled like maple and waited for him to catch up.

When he did he plopped right next to me. As if he was frustrated he asked, "How did you that?"

Edward

Stella, "Nothing special just something I was born with. I'm sorry I didn't know that it would upset you if I knew. I just,"

Edward, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I don't treat ladies in that manner. I promise."

She giggled what a beautiful sound. Ah! My nose. I was going to have to stop breathing. I'd regret it if I killed such a lovely creature.

Stella,"I understand. Besides you had the right to get angry. Well rather furious. I shouldn't have poked my head into your bussiness any way".

Edward,"How did you figure it out so quick".

Stella," Well my super-speed doesn't only apply to running. I can do anything fast.

Edward, "Well are you human? How did you end up with super powers?"

Stella," Well what's up with all the questions?

Edward," I need to know as much about you as I can."

Stella, "Well I'll answer that question some other time."

I asked her more questions, and then she asked me some questions as well.

When we were done it was about six o'clock. Twilight. The sky was so beautiful. We ran back to the parking lot side by side this time. My Volvo was no where in sight, her Porsche was the only car in the lot. The others must have took my car home.

Understanding she said, "Would you like me to drop you off home?"

Edward, " Thanks. That would be great". I slipped into the car and we drove off. This girl was a mad driver. We were hitting 100mph. I wonder what more there was to her. Oh how much I wish I could read her mind.

* * *

**Alright!! **What did you think. Boring, wonderful, whatever I need to know. REVIEW, REVIEW. I need your opinions. I have decided to post the next chapter since this is only the first chapter and can't expect people to give so many reviews. But don't forget to REEEEVVVVIIIIEEWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:SELLA-N-BELLA


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Guys. Hopefully I'm a little more specific in my story line now, and slower. Sorry I took so long. Please read, and REVIEW!!!

* * *

When we arrived at my house I sure was not surprised to see Alice standing gracefully by the door.

Alice, "Hey Edward, Stella . How was the ride?"

I could tell from her thoughts that she was envying Stella's Porsche.

Stella,"Fine thank you. But if I may ask how do you know my name?"

Alice, "Oh! I didn't think that you would realize. I can see into the future, so I knew you were going to meet Edward, and I figured out your name. I'm a little hurt that Edward did not mention me, but that's okay, big brother has got it coming his way."

Edward, "Alice no tricks please. Alice this is Stella, Stella this is my annoying, bratty, little sister Alice."

Alice, "Nice to meet you. I'll just leave you two to some alone time." She winked and walked away.

Stella

"So this is your home? Its quite beautiful."

Edward, "Yes I know its been around for centuries. How about we take a walk to the pond."

Stella, looking at her watch,"Um, sure but I have to get home before 11:00."

Edward, "Ofcourse, I'll make sure you get home on time."

We walked to the pond silently. When we got to the water's edge we sat down and looked out across the water.

Edward, "So how exactly do you have powers. Does it run in your family?"

Stella, "Well, before I was born the doctor warned my parents that I would be abnormal. He even recommended abortion, but my parents refused. It was a genetic mutation, due to some chemicals my mother might have been exposed to in her laboratory. She was a researcher for the THY foundation, and they tried to find ways to increase the life spans of people with all kinds of weird conditions. Well when I was born my mother died, but I survived. When I was 6 months old I could walk. And a month later I was speaking fluent English. It was hard for my father to cope with a fast growing baby all on his own. Though he never gave up, and I love him till this day for that."

Edward, "Wow. I mean you grew that fast. That's very uncommon for a human."

Stella, "Well I stopped after some time and everything started to seem normal again. My body wasn't growing just my mind."

Well this boy was curious. He was literally dissecting me with his eyes.

Edward,"So. Since I'd like to know more about you I'll start by asking what you like to do for fun."

Stella,"Well, I do a lot of things. I play volleyball, soccer, etc. etc. I don't like to brag, but I am good at many things. And I love to do gymnastics."

Edward, "Well no offense or anything, but you don't seem like the girly, girl type. I mean don't you do anything girlish, like go shopping?"

Stella disgustingly, "I hate shopping. It's a waste of time, spending hours upon hours just buying stuff. I just go in get what I need and get out. I literally hate the smell of shopping bags. And besides, I was raised by my dad. He used to take me to baseball games, fishing, and sailing since the time I was able to take my first step. I'm not necessarily a tom boy, but not a girly girl either. Just in the middle you know?"

Edward eyebrows raised, " Interesting. So what would you consider the best form of exercise?"

I absolutely knew where he was headed so I tried my best to dodge that one.

Stella stuttering, "Well it all depends on what the body is ready for at the _moment._ So, its up to the person."

Edward with a slight grin, "So what are you ready for at the _moment_?"

Stella very cross, "Look Edward I would like to have a nice DECENT conversation so cut the crap."

Edward, "Wow you are very volatile. Anyways what's your favorite colour."

Stella, "GOLD!"

Edward, "Whoah! What's with all the enthusiasm. You weren't as excited about my other question."

Stella, "Sorry its just the color that your eyes remind me of. But usually its green. I like the environment."

Edward, "Yes. Yes. Its very active."

I totally ignored that. WHAT A FREAK! He kept on asking me silly questions while adding his ugly side comments. By the time I realized it was fifteen minutes to eleven pm.

Stella, "Uh Edward I need to go because its getting late."

He stood up so quick that I was startled.

Edward, "Oh okay. Though I haven't really gotten to know enough about you."

Stella, "What more is there to know?"

Edward, "Everything" Oh I loved it when he got that look in his eyes. So dreamy. Snap Out Of It! Wait was he giggling at me?

Stella, "Okay well save your questions for some other time because I have to go"

Edward, "Oh yes. Very well then."

We ran full speed back to the car. I was just about to reach for my door when he grabbed my hand. Ah!!! It was so cold that I jumped. He quickly let go.

Edward, "Well I was thinking, since you drove me here I was wondering if you would give me the honor to drive you home?"What?! This guy was loosing it.

Stella, "What about my car. I can't just leave it here?!"

Edward,"Alice will drive it to your house. I bet she'd get a kick out of that."

Stella, "She doesn't have the key."

Edward, "She'll find it" Oh yeah vampires I forgot. They probably knew how to break into all the cars in the world.

Stella, "Well okay." More questions were flooding my head though. How would she know where I lived, and when was I going to see my car again. That was a birthday present from my dad. It was just over a year old. But I guess vampires knew how to do everything.

We walked over to his Volvo and I got into the passengers side. I don't remember the last time I was drove by anyone. But ofcource Edward was definitely an exception. When he started driving I thought he was planning on killing us.

Stella,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!You're about to hit 200 mph. Are you crazy???!!!"

He had the audacity to turn his head from the road.

Edward,"We're fine. I can't hit anything. Besides you drive pretty fast yourself, so I don't get your complaining."

Stella, "Well when I drive the maximum speed limit is 100. For you its infinity! At this rate we might as well be flying!" I guess he realized that I was gripping on to the seat for dear life so he slowed down to 150.

Edward,"Better?"

Stella, "Yes thank you." Then he began to slow down a lot and I realized we were pulling into my driveway. Wait a Second! How did he know where I lived. These vampires were A1 stalkers, no doubt about it.

Edward, "So since tomorrow is Saturday I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me. I mean if you already have plans then I understand. If you don't then I'll come and pick you up."

Stella, "Well, actually I don't. What time would you like to pick me up. I'm fine with anything."

Edward, "Well how does 8:00 sound?"

Stella, "Fine" The more time with him the merrier.

Edward, "Well I guess I'll see you then. Thanks for a wonderful afternoon. It was nice getting to know you."

I blushed and said 'You're Welcome' really quickly. I had to get out of this car. When I was about to open the door he was already outside opening it for me. Boy was he fast.

Stella, "Bye" I was walking away when he grabbed my arm. He was so touchy. Though I didn't flinch this time. I loved the way his touch sent cool sensations through my body. I was just enjoying the moment and then he let go, probably thinking he went too far.

Edward, "Have a nice night"

Stella,"Um, you too."I walked away this time almost hopping that he'd grab me again. Oh well too bad. I realized that dad's car wasn't in the driveway. Well if he wasn't home by this time then that meant he was spending a night at the office. Dad always keeps extra stuff at his office because he never knows when he was going have to stay longer to work on something. That office is like his second home. When I got to the door I grabbed my key from under the mat and opened the door. I waved to Edward as he drove away and went inside.

Edward

The entire drive back I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just the kind of girl for me. She was right. Not too girly, and very decent. When I arrived home I parked the car in the garage and just stood on the lawn wondering what I was going to do for the rest of the the greatest idea popped into my head. I ran as fast as I could till I reached Stella's house. I walked around to the back of the house and found her window conveniently opened. I climbed up the wall and managed to slide my way through the window. There I stood before a true sleeping beauty. I mean I've seen human's sleep many times. Most times it was during some long lecture. But the way she slept was so interesting. Frizzed up hair and all. She was half under the covers, tangled in them actually, with one leg hanging off the bed. She seemed so tensed in her sleep, as if she was waiting to be attacked.

I felt it was my manly duty to aid my little damsel with muscles. I untangled her, cradled her in one arm while I remade the bed. I laid her back on her bed and just stood there with her blanket in my hand. It was quite warm in here so I decided to find her a sheet. I opened the door to her closet scanned through till I found what I was looking for. I also made a quick examination of her wardrobe. She had a reasonable amount of clothes, mostly jeans and t-shirts. But as I suspected it was far less than what Alice would call suitable. I'd have to keep her away from Alice unless she was up for a shopping extravaganza. I laid the sheet on her and once I was sure she was sleeping I decided to treat myself to a tour of her house.

First, I had a look around her room. She was all classic. She had classic books, and classical music(And lot's Of Debussy). Her room was pretty clean as well. Her blue wall's added a nice cozy feeling to the room. Next I checked out the living room. I found many pictures of her father, her mother, and ofcourse her. My favorite I had to say was the one in which her pretty brown curls were coming down to her shoulders, coordinating perfectly with her brown eyes. She looked stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. When I was done admiring her picture I decided to go back to her bedroom since I didn't think there was anything left worth exploring. When I got there she was still sleeping pecefully so I took a seat on her blue loveseat and just gazed at her till it was around six oclock. Then she began tossing and that's when I realized that she was going to wake up. I thought it'd be best if I left, but I was glued to her image. Well she was quite an early bird. She sat up in her bed with a confused look on her face.

Stella, "Edward?"

* * *

Okay. Review, Review, Review!!!

-SELLA-N-BELLA


End file.
